Season Of Winter
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: It was cold.The snow fell gently from the sky, without making a single sound as it touched the ground. More snow started to fall as a figure layed in the soft snow, unnoticed by anyone. The an unknown hand reaches out to her...As the snow begins to fall down on this new change, What happens next, will change her life forever...Hetalia fanfic with a mostly PrussiaxOC pairing-RATED T
1. Chapter 1

_*This is a new story I'm thinking of writing, tell me what you think and if I should continue. If not then, I'm just gonna continue anyway. I just would like an opinion first. *_

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Hetalia or any of its Characters in the manga or anime. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. or the pic that used. i found it on google, so i don't own it!**

**(READ THE FINE PRINT DOWN BELOW…)**

~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE~~~~~  
**WARNING*READ BEFORE CONTINUING TO THE STORY*: **  
_**This is mainly an Hetalia fanfic with an PrussiaxOC pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments.  
If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself.**_ **(*YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*)**  
This will start as a T-rated fanfic or PG-13: for language, violence and some rude content (like comedy) for all you readers out there. But later on. . . the rating for the fanfic might go up:  
for gore (anime: Bleach/naruto like gore), extreme violence, death scenes, some lemon/smexy things and 'spoilers' (very little or a lot, I'm not sure) that I might recommend that you be careful then, when reading it. (I also put up a description of my OC so you know what she looks like and so we don't have every review asking for a description. . .)

***OC DESCRIPTION***  
**OC NAME:** _Laura GreenHeart aka: Ireland_  
**Appearance:** _Light Summer-Red color hair (long-below waist), light blue eyes, (almost ocean like color) and kinda tall (medium height, if it's easier) usually wears a evergreen dress, but also likes to dress casual from time to time._

* * *

_**Season Of Winter: Pt.1**_

_It was cold . . .  
The snow fell gently from the sky, without making a single sound as it touched the ground. More snow started to fall as a figure layed in the soft snow, unnoticed by anyone . . . ._

The girl just stared at the sky, feeling the snow fall on her face, as she just layed in the pile of snow. Unable to move, she just stayed where she was, hoping to be able to live a few more minutes longer. . .

She tried to think of anything, anything at all, to keep her not focused on the death that was getting close to her . . . .  
She thought back to the last few hours that she could remember . . . .

_She closed her eyes as her memories took over . . ._

_**The little girl stared at the monster in front of her, as she let out another scream of pain as she felt the sharp weapon once again, strike her wounded body.  
She felt one of her eyes stinging, as she tried to look with both her eyes, but she could only see with her left eye for some reason.  
Still even with her wounds and her hurt eye, she bit back the pain as to show that she wasn't gonna show this bastard anymore weakness from her.**_

She had been dealing with this for too long and now . . .  
She wasn't gonna give her tormentor the satisfaction that he had won.

"So, will you listen to me this time now, Laura?" Her so called 'master' said as she glared daggers of angry rage at him. She wasn't gonna do what he said, not anymore. No more was she gonna be a helpless victim and treat her like his bitch, just so he could have his way, by treating her like a slave.

She had dealt with this shit for years and had enough of it!  
She wasn't gonna give in to his demands anymore . . .

"Like hell, I will do what you say! I'm not your slave and you're not my master! I WILL NEVER DO WHAT YOU SAY, EVER AGAIN!" She yelled at him, showing him the fury of her anger at her treatment she had received all these years. "I will never do what you say again . . . SO GO TO HELL, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Her tormentor gave off an evil smirk as he attacked her again and again; making her scream with pain from the fresh wounds she was now receiving.  
After what seemed like hours, the attacks stopped for a bit.

She looked up as she saw an evil look in her tormentor's eyes as he raised his weapon, about to give her the final blow . . . .  
When, a loud booming sound was heard.

They both turned their heads, to see where the source of the sound was. A blinding light was shown in her face, making her close her eyes from the light. When her eyes were close, she heard a bunch of noises around her, that sounded like a group was barging their way in into the area. . . .  
She was about to open her eyes to see what was going on, but a black gloved covered hand came over her eyes, covering them from allowing her to see anything.

"Don't look!" A voice told her, as she tried to shake off the person's hand, but she couldn't and the person covering her eyes was stronger than her, so it was almost impossible for her to shake them off.

She heard screams and sounds that were unfamiliar to her, as she tried to see what was happening, but some kind of cloth covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming.  
She heard people talking in an unfamiliar language that she didn't recognize, as she tried to struggle from whoever had the cloth over her mouth.

But the more she tried, the more she felt herself getting tired for some reason. The cloth must have had some chemical in it to make her start to feel sleepy and go to sleep, so she wouldn't be able to see anymore.

The last thing she saw before she was taken over by the darkness, what she thought was a cross like symbol, the blanket of darkness took over her.  
Her body went limp, as her head hung down, her summer red hair falling in her face . . . .

She woke up to what seemed like hours later to her mind, as she felt the snow fall on her face.

She wondered to herself is she was ever gonna survive another day, as she tried to sit up. She winced in pain as her body felt like it was on fire.  
She looked to her right arm and saw that it was covered with cuts and bruises. Blood was dripping from her wounds and onto the fresh snow, leaving behind a little puddle in the snow bank.

She tried to move other parts of her body, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Knowing that it was useless, she just lays in the snow, as more snow fell on her.

Soon, it would cover her and bury alive. . .

And so what?

Nobody cared that she was here. No one even knew she existed . . .

She had never known kindness in all her life, but sometimes she would dream one some who promised her to come for her.  
But everytime she tried to remember where she heard that from, her head would start to hurt, making it impossible for her to remember.

She hoped in her next life, that she would get to see some kindness. . .

Suddenly, she heard something that sounded like a voice in the distant. She tried to look up and saw what looked like a blurry figure in front of her.  
The figure stood there for a few minutes than left. She tried to think why they were standing there, but she felt too tired as she closed her eyes, as more snow fell on her.

In a few minutes, she would be covered with snow, almost buried alive by the soft cold powder.  
She felt it starting to get heavy and making it difficult for her to breathe, as more snow buried her . . .

Hours seemed to pass as she felt her body, starting to get colder.

Then, something started digging through the snow, moving the snow off of her as fast as they could.

Whoever was there, was determined to get her out of the there, before it was too late. When she felt the last bit of snow come off, she felt strong arms lift her limp body and carry her somewhere.

One of her eyes was able to open, as she tried to see who had saved her. The last thing she saw before she black out again, was a pair of crimson orbs staring back at her. . .

_Crimson orbs, the only sign of color . . . in a world of white. . ._

_**~To be continued . . . maybe? ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the anime or manga. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. **

**This is a Hetalia fanfic with an PrussiaxOC pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself. This will start as a T-rated fanfic or PG-13: for language, violence and some rude content (like comedy) for all you readers out there. But later on. . . the rating for the fanfic might go up for gore (anime: Bleach/naruto like gore), extreme violence, death scenes and 'spoilers'(very little or a lot, I'm not sure) that I might recommend that you be careful then, when reading it.**

**A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of this fanfic. This one will be a little short, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I fun writing it. Also, I put up translation notes at the end of each chapter, so you can know what each character would be saying in their original language. *coz most of us, don't speak a lot of different languages…at least I think they don't.***

**And it would be greatly appreciated if I could get some reviews on this story, to see how I'm doing or if I need to improve it. *PLEASE NO FLAMES OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS= THEY WILL BE DISMISSED IF I FIND ANY!* **

**So anyway, enjoy the fanfic and onto chapter 2…**

* * *

**Season Of Winter: Pt.2**

"_What is this?. . .I feel warm . . . I thought I was in the snow, almost about to die . . .but now I feel warm. It feels nice . . ." the thoughts went through the girls mind as she continued to feel the warmth covering her, not wanting to leave it . . ._

The sounds of a clock, was heard, making the girl awake from her sleep. Her eyes twitched a bit, before fluttering open, slowly. Her vision was kinda hazy as she tried to see where she was.

She could kinda make out shapes and items that were around as her vision started to get clearer.

When she fully opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a bed.

She was in a bed that was big and she felt very small in this giant bed. She felt some kind of pressure on her forehead . . . something wet.

Her hands went up to her forehead and felt a wet cloth on her forehead. She took it off and held it, wondering why she had it on in the first place.

She looked around, her light blue eyes curious to know where she was. She looked around and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. The walls weren't like the old and rotten ones she was used to at her old home. They white and clean and the pictures hung up on some parts of the walls.

And the bed was covered with a heavy blanket, not like the thin strips of blankets that she had been used to all her life. Too many thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to think of answers to the questions, when she heard a knock on the door of the room.

She held her breath, not knowing what to do. She tried to sit up as best she could, but since she had the heavy blanket on her, she plopped down back on the bed, feeling the soft pillow under her head.

She let out the breath she was holding as she waited for the door to open, not knowing who would be stepping through that door.

She quickly shut her eyes, tight, not wanting to see who it was. She heard the sounds of boot covered footsteps walk into the room, coming to where she was.

The footsteps stopped in front of her as she continued to keep her eyes shut. She heard someone speaking in a language that was unfamiliar to her.

It sounded rough and strange to her, like it was from another world. But it also sounded familiar, almost like what she heard when she was being attacked by that so called **"master" **of hers.

She felt someone take the cloth that she had in her hand, as she continued to keep her eyes shut. She felt the cloth go back on her forehead, this time, almost feeling cold like.

She guessed that they re-fixed the cloth and put it back on her for some reason. She didn't know why they were doing this for her, but she was unable to ask them, still keeping her eyes shut.

A gentle hand was now stroking her hair, a feeling that she was not used to. The hand continued to stroke her hair as she heard someone speaking to her in that language again, now with a soothing voice. It was, as if, they were trying to comfort her or something.

The bed creaked a bit as the person sat on the edge of the bed, still talking to her in that soothing way. Something, in the back of her mind, was telling her to wake up now. She didn't want to, but she somehow forced herself to slowly open her eyes.

And the first thing she saw…

Was a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her.

"What the…where am…i?" She said, as she looked back at those crimson eyes, not knowing who he was or why he was here.

"It's ok, frau. You're alright now." The man said as she continued to stare at him, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Who are you?" She asked wanting to know who he was.

"Mein **(1)** name is Gilbert Bielschmidt, frau. Und you are in mein house, to be more precise." The man now named Gilbert said, as the girl was looking confused at why she was even here.

"I take it, you don't know vhat happened to you? Vhy vere you in zhe snow like zhat?" He asked. Why was she in the snow in the first place? How did she get there? No matter how hard she tried to think, she couldn't remember.

I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember." She said, feeling like an idiot at not being able to remember.

"It's alright, as long as you're ok, it doesn't matter." Gilbert said, giving her a smile.

"Now zhen…

Vould like something to eat Frau?"

_~**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**Translation Notes:**

**German Phrases:**

**(1) Mein= My **

**And here is Chapter 2 for you all. In the next Chapter, Will be kinda emotional and cute, so be prepared to have a box of tissues ready.**

**Wonder what other things will happen for our 'Little Girl?' **

**You'll just have to read and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! **

**Until next time everybody….3…2…1..PYO,PYO!~ **

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the anime or manga. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. **

**This is a Hetalia fanfic with an PrussiaxOC pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself. This will start as a T-rated fanfic or PG-13: for language, violence and some rude content (like comedy) for all you readers out there. But later on. . . the rating for the fanfic might go up for gore (anime: Bleach/naruto like gore), extreme violence, death scenes and 'spoilers'(very little or a lot, I'm not sure) that I might recommend that you be careful then, when reading it.**

**A/N: This chapter, will have POV's to make it a bit more interesting (and to show more parts of the OC's past…)**

**(Songs that I was listing to help inspire this chapter: Roxas theme (ORCHESTRAL) - Drammatica, Kingdom Hearts), Inuyasha's Lullaby (Full), Room of Angel (Silent Hill 4), Lala's Lullaby (Lyrics and ), Pandora Hearts - Lacie (Eliot Version) **

**Also, once again, I put up translation notes at the end of each chapter, so you can know what each character would be saying in their original language.*coz most of us, don't speak a lot of different languages…at least I think they don't.* I might be doing that from now on, so I don't get every review or message asking what the characters are saying in their native language. **

**And it would be greatly appreciated if I could get some reviews on this story, to see how I'm doing or if I need to improve it. *PLEASE NO FLAMES OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS= THEY WILL BE DISMISSED IF I FIND ANY!* **

**So anyway, enjoy the fanfic and onto chapter 3…**

* * *

**Season Of Winter: Pt.3**

_Sometimes something simple, like a small gesture….can change the course of history. I was always told, that if you wanted to change your fate…_

_you had to do it yourself…_

_**(Adult Laura POV)**_

"_**Look at all this stuff. I can't believe he kept it all this time." Laura thought as she went through the attic, trying to clean at least for a little bit.**_

_**As she was having a day off for cleaning, she rummaged through some old boxes, and found something that looked familiar…**_

_**She found an old ring, one that she recognized right away.**_

"_**So, he kept it all this time, huh?..."**_

_**She smiled at it, playing with it for a bit.**_

"_**I remember this…it has to be….that first time….**_

_**When I was that little…..**_

_**When I was still in recovery….**_

_**(Past 'Little' Laura POV)**_

_Why am I here anyway? ...and why is he willing to help me? An outsider? And why was I in the snow in the first place? So many questions and yet, I don't have the answers for them…._

_Maybe, they'll come to me…in time…_

The Girl nodded her head, feeling kinda hungry.

She couldn't remember the last time that she had eaten anything, it seemed so long ago to her mind.

Gilbert smiled at her, as he held out a hand to her. The girl just stared at it, not knowing what to do.

"Vhat's vrong? It's just a hand, frau, it von't bite you or anything." Gilbert said, as she just continued to stare at his hand, not knowing if she should take it or not.

She wasn't used to things like this, so she felt a bit scared, not knowing if she could trust him or not.

"It's ok, frau, I'm not gonna hurt you." Gilbert said, knowing that patients was needed for a situation like this. _**(Even though, patients wasn't his strong suit, he was willing to give it a try for her sake.)**_

The girl thought it over and decided to try it, as she slowly reached for his hand. She pulled it back a bit, hesitating just for a second and slowly once again, reached out for his hand.

Her small hand went on his, feeling even smaller like.

"See? It's ok, frau." Gilbert said, with a small smile on his face.

She also smiled back, the first smile that she had in a long time.

"You look a lot better vhen you smile, frau." Gilbert said, as he helped her out of the bed, as her small feet touched the floor. Now that she got a better look at him, she felt even smaller, next to the tall Gilbert. Even for the height that she had as being a ten year old girl, Gilbert looked like giant compared to her small height figure.

He just smiled at her, as led her out of the room and into the hallway, with her following him from behind. She held onto his hand, so she wouldn't be too far behind, as she tried to look at all her surroundings.

She tried to remember all that she was seeing, so she could remember it all for future references, but somehow she was having a hard time remembering…..

They continued walking down the hallway, until they stopped at a door.

She wondered why they stopped, as many thoughts again raced through her mind. Maybe he was just being nice to her, because he was gonna do something bad to her…

Maybe he was gonna torture her or maybe worse, kill her…

She started to feel a bit scared as her hand started to tremble a bit.

"Is something vrong frau?" Gilbert asked her, feeling her hand tremble and start to shake.

She didn't say anything, not knowing what to say or do at that moment. Suddenly, a pair or arms wrapped around her, wrapping her in a warm embracing hug.

She looked up in shock as Gilbert was kneeling down and hugging her, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

"It's ok, frau…vhatever it is zhat is bothering you, it vill be ok." Gilbert said, gently, as he could feel her start to tremble a bit. Her little arms, were now around his shoulders, as best as they could and the waterworks started come.

She felt a few tears fall as she began crying, burying her face into Gilbert's shirt. He just smiled at her, as he began gently rubbing her back, shushing her softly to help her calm down a bit.

He started saying some things to her in German, a language dialect that sounded foreign to her. Whatever he was saying to her, seemed to help a bit, as the crying started to turn into little sobbings.

Finally the sobbing started to stop, as she started to calm down.

She looked at Gilbert, her eyes a little red from crying.

"Do you feel a bit better now, meine liebe **(1)** ?" Gilbert asked her, as she nodded her head.

For some reason, being so close to someone like this…

being held like this…

She felt safe.

Like nothing would ever touch her or hurt her. She wanted to feel safe like this, always.

She never wanted to feel scared ever again…

"Zhat's gut." She heard Gilbert say, as she looked up at him, as he gives her a gentle smile. "Ve can't have you be crying now, before having something to eat, can ve?"

She nodded again, this time, giving him a smile back.

"Zat's better. Und like I said before….you look a lot better vith a smile on your face." He said, putting a hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit. She gave of another smile, not knowing if she laugh at the action.

"But vhat vould be even better…if you laughed." He ruffled her hair even more as she let out a small giggle as she tried to get him to stop ruffling her hair.

He continued to ruffle her hair, for a few more minutes, as she let out more giggles.

"See vhat I mean?" He said. She tried to catch her breath from the all the giggling. "Now, shall ve try zhis again on trying to get something to eat?" She nodded, feeling very hungry at the moment.

A few minutes later, the girl was sitting at table, staring at the strange thing in front of her….

A napkin…

With a ring on it.

It was lying next to a plate of food, for some reason. She had no idea, why there would be a ring around a napkin.

So she decided to investigate…

By trying to get the ring off the napkin.

She fiddled with the napkin for a few minutes, until she finally was able to get the ring off. She looked at it, as she quietly studied it.

Gilbert let out another chuckle as he saw the girl, looking hard at the napkin ring. He had been watching her, seeing what she would do. So, without saying anything, he just let her do what she wanted to do for the time being.

After a few minutes, she put the ring on the table, and turned her attention to the plate of food, now staring at it.

Guess she had never seen food like that in her life, or so he thought to him self, as he had been trying to figure out where she had come from for some time.

"It's food, frau." He said, as he went over to her as she looked at him confused like, wanting him to explain what the plate in front of her was for. He smiled at her as he picked up a fork and used to pick up a piece of sausage.

"Its food, zhat you can eat, see?" She stared at him as he popped the piece of sausage in his mouth to show her that it was edible. After chewing and swallowing the sausage, he used the fork again to pick up another piece of sausage…

This time, for her to eat.

"Try some frau." Gilbert said as she just stared at him. "Say AHH…"

The girl, didn't know what he was talking about, but she opened her mouth anyway as he used the fork to put the sausage in her mouth.

When she tasted the food, she couldn't believe her eyes.

It was so good.

Better than anything she had ever tasted in her last place that she had lived. It was warm and a little bit spicy, but it was so delicious. She chewed for a few minutes, than swallowed it, feeling happy like.

"Vell, is it gut?" Gilbert asked, as she nodded her head happily. "Zhat's gut, frau. Have some more if you like." She nodded her head as she reached for a knife and fork, as she used them to eat the food.

(She had a little help from Gilbert on how to use them, since she never used a knife and fork before in her life.)

After she had eaten as much as she could from the plate, Gilbert tried to start a conversation with her, trying to at least learn her name. Since she arrived here, she had barely said anything at all, except when she asked where she was.

Maybe she was mute or something?

Gilbert was gonna try and find that out, somehow….

"So, frau, vhat is your name?" Gilbert asked her, as she stared at him, with her big light blue eyes. "Do you have a name frau?" The girl stared at him for a few more minutes, before she said something…

"La….ura. Laura. My name…is…Laura." The girl said, as her name was given, which was now known to be Laura.

"Laura? Zhat's a pretty name frau." Gilbert said, smiling at her, happy that he had least accomplished one thing from her….

He had found out her name.

She looked at the floor for a quick second as he turned his attention to the ring she was looking at. While she was focused on the floor, he quickly and quietly, took the ring and put it in his pocket, to give it to her later or for safekeeping.

It still felt warm…from when her small hands touch it.

It was a nice feeling, like having a piece of her was with him at that moment….

_Not far from them, a small pair of blue eyes was watching them, wondering who the mystery girl was that had entered their lives…._

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**Translation Notes:**

**German Phrases:**

**(1) Meine Liebe= My Dear **

**And here is Chapter 3 for you all. And I did tell you that it would be emotional. *uses 20th tissue to wipe eyes* even I was crying when I wrote this. **

**So…questions, questions:**

**Since Gilbert now knows the girl's name, what else will he learn from her? Will there be other secrets that will be revealed to him? And who does the pair of blue eyes, that is watching them belong to? And why are they watching them? **

**You'll just have to read and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! *or you can send a review or comment with your guess on who you think it is* The answer will be revealed in the chapter!**

**Until next time everybody….3…2…1…PYO,PYO!~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the anime or manga. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. This is a Hetalia fanfic with an PrussiaxOC pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself. This will start as a T-rated fanfic or PG-13: for language, violence and some rude content (like comedy) for all you readers out there. But later on. . . the rating for the fanfic might go up for gore (anime: Bleach/naruto like gore), extreme violence, death scenes and 'spoilers'(very little or a lot, I'm not sure) that I might recommend that you be careful then, when reading it.**

**And it would be greatly appreciated if I could get some reviews on this story, to see how I'm doing or if I need to improve it. *PLEASE NO FLAMES OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS= THEY WILL BE DISMISSED IF I FIND ANY!* **

**A/N: ****(Songs that I was listing to help inspire this chapter: Roxas theme (ORCHESTRAL) - Drammatica, Kingdom Hearts), ****Xion's theme (from Orginization 13 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**,**Axel's theme(kh), Roxas's theme,(kh) Riku's theme(kh), Aqua's theme (kh), Namine's theme(kh), Kairi's theme (kh), ****Inuyasha's Lullaby (Full),****Room of Angel (Silent Hill 4),****Lala's Lullaby (Lyrics and ), Pandora Hearts - Lacie (Eliot Version) *~Crimson Rose~***

**So anyway, enjoy the fanfic and onto chapter 4…**

* * *

**Season Of Winter: Pt.4**

_When something …_

_Not far from them, a small pair of blue eyes was watching them, wondering who the mystery girl was that had entered their lives…._

_It was curious to know, why the girl was here and more importantly, who she was…_

_The little eyes looked with more than just wonder, but also with some hint of jealously…._

After Laura had eaten, Gilbert decided to take her back to the room, that he had placed her in before. As he started to take her back, he noticed a familiar pair of blue eyes, spying on them from a familiar corner, that led through a doorway.

"Hey, frau, vhy don't you go by yourself, okay?" Gilbert asked her, as she looked at him her light blue eyes.

"Are you sure? It's okay for me to go by myself?" Laura asked, not knowing if it was okay for her to go by herself.

"Of course it is, frau. If I say it is, zhen it's fine, coz I'm so awesome!" Gilbert said, as he gave her a smile. She was confused at the word "awesome", but decided to just let it go, as she got up from the table and headed on back to the room.

Gilbert watched her go, waiting for when she was fully gone. When he didn't hear her footsteps anymore, he turned his attention to the figure, trying to hide himself behind the door.

"Alright, you, come on out!" Gilbert said, as he glared at the door. "Don't make me come over zhere und force you to come out!"

The sounds of the door was heard, as a small figure came out from behind it. It was a small little boy with pale like blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked to be about the same age as Laura, but he was not trying to show it.

"Ja, bruder, vhat is it?" The little boy asked, trying to not be scared at Gilbert's glaring look.

"Ludvig…" Gilbert said to the boy, now known as Ludwig. "Vhy vere you hiding behind zhere? You know, I don't like it vhen you do zhat, especially vhen ve have guests here…"

"Vell, it's not like you care any other time, vhen I'm around." Ludwig said, his face starting to turn into a pout expression. "Und besides, I don't like her! She acts kinda veird…"

"I see..." Gilbert said, as his face softened a bit. "Did you even try to ask her vhy she vas acting veird?" Ludwig didn't say anything as he just looked at the floor.

Gilbert started to figure it out as he went over to Ludwig and started to ruffle is hair, making the boy fussy for a bit. "Zhen vhy don't you go talk to her und try to find out vhy you zhink she's so veird, okay luddy?"

Ludwig gave his brother a glare as he shook Gilbert's hand off and goes off, heading to where Laura's room was. Gilbert just let out a chuckle as he watched his little brother go.

"_Give it some time und zhey might become fast friends…" _Gilbert thought to himself. As he started to follow his brother, quietly, to not let him know that he was being followed. "_Und by zhe looks of zhings, it looks like it vill be time for another vone of zhose "Nation Party gathering zhat stupid Austrie vill be having."_

Gilbert let out a small sigh as he thought of the last time party that he was at. There some good points and bad points. "_But zhis time…vill I have a surprise for old four eyes….__**kesesesesese~**_

He chuckled to himself, thinking of how cute Laura would look in a dress…

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**aww, a cute chapter this time! And if you hadn't figured it out, the mystery person from the last chapter: was kid germany! (told you answer would be revealed in this one)**

**So, what's gonna happen to Laura when she gets a chance to talk with kid Germany? And what about the 'Nation Party Gathering?' what's that all about?**

**You'll just have to read and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! *or you can send a review or comment with your guess* The answer's will be revealed in the chapter!**

**Until next time everybody….3…2…1…PYO,PYO!~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the anime or manga. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. This is a Hetalia fanfic with an PrussiaxOC pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself. This will start as a T-rated fanfic or PG-13: for language, violence and some rude content (like comedy) for all you readers out there. But later on. . . the rating for the fanfic might go up for gore (anime: Bleach/naruto like gore), extreme violence, death scenes and 'spoilers'(very little or a lot, I'm not sure) that I might recommend that you be careful then, when reading it.**

**And it would be greatly appreciated if I could get some reviews on this story, to see how I'm doing or if I need to improve it. *PLEASE NO FLAMES OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS= THEY WILL BE DISMISSED IF I FIND ANY!* **

**A/N: ****Sorry, it's been awhile since i last updated this story. but i gonna to try and do better... s****o anyway, enjoy the fanfic and onto chapter 5…**

* * *

**Season Of Winter: Pt. 5**

_Why….why does when I meet new people, they look at me strange like?_

_I mean, they look at me, like I was abnormal or something…._

_What do they have against me? What did I do wrong to them, to make me be treated like that? _

_Am I that strange, that I have to be treated and feel like an outsider?…_

_I guess, this is what they call, an outcasted one…. _

Laura sat on the edge of her bed that was in her room, as she looks at the window, like she is distracted by something. She kept looking at the window for some time, not knowing that the door to her room, was slowly being opened.

When it was open for a few more inches, and she still didn't notice that it was open, the person behind the door started knocking lightly on it.

The sound of the knocking, snapped her out of her window looking like trance.

She turned her head to the sound, as it grabbed her attention.

"Y-y-yes? Who is it?" She asked, as she had a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Um, it's just a friend….can I come in?" A small voice said through the door. It sounded like it belonged to a little kid, like a little boy.

"Um, sure, it's okay…" Laura said, as she waited to see who would be coming through the door. When the door was fully open, she was surprised to see who it was.

It was a small boy with pale like blond hair and light blue eyes, a little darker than hers, almost like the blue colors from the ocean. He stood in the doorway, not moving her muscle.

Neither one of them, said a word, as time passed between them.

After some more minutes passed, Laura started to speak….

"Hi there….my name is Laura. What's your name?" Laura asked the boy, in a polite way.

"Um, it's Ludwig." The boy, now named Ludwig, said, still standing at the doorway.

"Ludwig, huh? That's a nice name." Laura said as she gave him a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Ludwig."

Ludwig didn't say anything, as he just nodded his head. He didn't seem to think that he needed to get any closer in the room that she was in. The doorway good enough for him to be at…

"Hey, why are you just standing there? You can come in, you know…" She said, as he just stood there, looking at her like she was crazy or something. "It's okay with me, I'm not scared of you or anything like that, so I don't mind you coming in."

"Vho said anyzhing about being scared?" Ludwig said, as he took a cautious step before walking into the room. She didn't say anything, as he walked more into the room and walked to where she was sitting on the bed.

"Well, you look kinda scary, but I can tell that you're really nice and kind." Laura said, as she tried to start a friendly conversation with him, as a way of trying to be a friend.

"Really? You can tell, just by looking at me?" Ludwig asked, her as she nodded her head. Ludwig tried to not let out a groan, as she was really acting weird in his mind. "Man, you are veird. Just as I thought you vere…."

"What do you mean?" She asked him, with a confused look on her face.

"Vell, how can I explain it…." Ludwig said, as he gave her a bored eye look. "You show up outta nowhere und no one should even care zhat you're here, because you're a stray."

Laura just looked at him with a shocked look her face, as he telling her off like with hurtful words of cruelty. She couldn't believe that he was being this mean to her, and all she was trying to do, was be friendly to him.

_And this was the thanks that she was getting in return…._

_Treating her like she was worthless and unwanted…._

Ludwig started to notice a look in her eyes, that she was about to cry at any second and it was starting to annoy him, just a little bit.

"Don't give me zhat look stupid girl. You should know zhat you don't belong here…"Ludwig said, as he kept up with his cruel words. "People like you, should learn zhere place und know vho is better zhan zhem, in society life…"

"Please….stop…" Laura said, as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I can't take any more of this….

I can't take any more of your cruelty and your hatred towards me…"

"Guess you understand zhen, und vhat I'm saying. Zhen you should get going soon und leave zhis house!" Ludwig said, as he tried to hold back a smirk that he wanted to show her.

"If you keep trying to change vhat you are und trying to be vhat you aren't, it vill only make matters vorse for you in zhe future."

He drove those words into her mind, as he turned to walk out of the room. She just stayed on the bed, as she felt the mental shock starting to enter her system, as she was about to lose it.

"Like zhey used to say, "A bitch vill alvays be a bitch", so I guess zhat vhat you vill alvays be….bitch…" Ludwig said, as he reached the door and closed it shut.

He didn't move for a bit, as he heard her start to cry and sob a bit. He chuckled a bit to himself, as he knew that his plan worked.

_**Soon, she will be gone and things will go back to normal…. **_

_**But what he didn't know, that someone was close by and had heard the entire thing. What came next, would be the result of the consequences of his actions… **_

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**AW MAN! **

**He was so mean! **

**Mean Ludwig is being a brat to Laura….well, there is a reason that he said the things he said to her…**

**Well, I wonder how is gonna deal with the consequences for what he did….**

**To find out-You'll just have to read and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! *or you can send a review or comment with your guess on what will happen* The answer's will be revealed in the chapter!**

**Until next time everybody….3…2…1…PYO,PYO!~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the anime or manga. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. This is a Hetalia fanfic with an PrussiaxOC pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself. This will start as a T-rated fanfic or PG-13: for language, violence and some rude content (like comedy) for all you readers out there. But later on. . . the rating for the fanfic might go up for gore (anime: Bleach/naruto like gore), extreme violence, death scenes and 'spoilers'(very little or a lot, I'm not sure) that I might recommend that you be careful then, when reading it.**

**And it would be greatly appreciated if I could get some reviews on this story, to see how I'm doing or if I need to improve it. *PLEASE NO FLAMES OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS= THEY WILL BE DISMISSED IF I FIND ANY!* **

**A/N: ****(Songs that I was listing to help inspire this chapter: Roxas theme (ORCHESTRAL) - Drammatica, Kingdom Hearts), ****Xion's theme (from Orginization 13 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**,**Axel's theme(kh), Roxas's theme,(kh) Riku's theme(kh), Aqua's theme (kh), Namine's theme(kh), Kairi's theme (kh), ****Inuyasha's Lullaby (Full),****Room of Angel (Silent Hill 4),****Lala's Lullaby (Lyrics and ), Pandora Hearts - Lacie (Eliot Version) *~Crimson Rose~***

**So anyway, enjoy the fanfic and onto chapter 6****…**

* * *

**Season Of Winter:Pt.6**

_Words of anger and hurt can always come back to haunt you._

_It never lets the deed go punished._

_And if your able to escape its grasp once, it can turn around and come back to bite you in the ass._

_And its bite…is razor sharp and hard._

_So, be careful of what you say and do, or silence, will be the only thing you hear…_

_**Soon, she will be gone and things will go back to normal…. **_

_**But what he didn't know, that someone was close by and had heard the entire thing. What came next, would be the result of the consequences of his actions… **_

Ludwig was about to walk to his own room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand was firm and strong feeling, as it gripped his shoulder, hard. Soon, an angry voice hissed in his ear, a voice he knew all to well.

"**I'm sorry…But, vho vill alvays be a 'Bitch'….LLLLUDVIG**?!" The voice of his brother Gilbert said, as he could tell that Gilbert was extremely angry for some reason.

and Ludwig knew the reason why…

"Um, Bruder…" Ludwig said as he turned around and looked into his brother's angry raging crimson eyes. "Listen….vhat I said to her, I vas only trying to make a point…"

"Und vhat point vould zhat be? How to hurt people feeling's und destroy their mental state?" Gilbert said, his voice dripping with anger. Ludwig said nothing as he knew that his brother was seriously angry with what he had just done.

"Ludvig…."Gilbert said as he knew that his brother was gonna be punished for this act of cruelty. "I vant you to go to your home und stay zhere, understand? You are not allowed to step out of it for no reason at all, until I say so!"

"But vhy, bruder?! Vhy should I get punished for vhat she has-!" Ludwig said but Gilbert cut him off.

" 'Punishment'? You zhink being sent you you're room is 'punishment'? Zhis is just zhe start of it..." Gilbert said as he glared at his brother. "You're punishment zhat you vill be getting, vill be very, very, extreme harsh…"

Ludwig felt a shiver, knowing that had really done it this time.

"But Bruder…"

"Zhat's it, Ludvig, I don't vanna hear anozher vord from you. Until I take care of zhis mess zhat you created, I don't vant to hear a single vord from you. Not vone vord, do you understand me?"

Ludwig nodded his head, staying silent.

"Gut….

Now…get out of mein sight und into you're room!"

Ludwig nodded his headed, as he walked slowly to his room, silently cursing to himself some awful things about the girl-bitch and his brother. Why was he in trouble for just speaking the truth?

She was just a stray, like a stray kitten that was found in a cardboard box in an alley, that his brother decided to take home out of pity.

_**Just a stray…**_

_**A useless and unwanted stray….**_

It didn't matter. He could handle anything his brother threw at him. Whatever punishment he would be given, would be nothing than what the girl-bitch was going to be going through….

He lightly chuckled to himself in his mind, as he walked to his room, silently the entire way.

Gilbert watched his brother walk off down the hallway, glaring at him the entire way.

He couldn't believe what his brother had just done.

_**How could he have say that?**_

_**And to a girl, no less?**_

It looked like he would have to fix this situation and try to help the girl as best as he could. But if whatever he said to her was so cruel and so hurtful, it might be hard for her to recover…

He turned towards the door, as he heard the soft crying and sobbing coming from the closed door room. He felt a pang of guilt enter him, at what his little brother had done.

She didn't deserve that, for any reason at all…

He gently put his hand on the door, ready to knock on it. He had it there for a few minutes, before deciding to take it off and put his hand on the door handle instead.

He waited a few minutes, before opening the door. When he opened the door, he felt his guilt grow even more at what he saw:

He saw Laura, on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying softly. She looked to be that she had been crying her eyes out. She kept on crying until she heard footsteps enter her room.

She looked up, thinking that Ludwig had come back to hurt her more. But she felt a wave of relief when she saw Gilbert instead of Ludwig.

"Frau…Are you okay?" Gilbert asked her, his face filled with sorrow and guilt.

Laura didn't say anything, as she got up and ran over to him, as started getting upset again.

Gilbert was surprised with what happened next, as Laura had runned up to him and embraced him in a hug, crying her eyes out again. He didn't move as she continued to cry, showing how much she was upset at what his brother said to her.

_**Guess he was more crueler to her than he thought….**_

"It's okay, liebe. It's okay, everyzhing vill be fine…" Gilbert said, as he put a comforting arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly like. She was still sobbing lightly, as Gilbert continued to talk to her, in a soothing calm like voice.

He continued to help sooth her and calm her down, for a few more minutes. Then as a few minutes passed, she started to slowly calm down, a little bit at a time.

"It's okay, liebe. Don't cry, allvright?" Gilbert said, as her sobbing was starting to die down. "Now, can you tell me vhat happened?"

Even though it hurt her to bring it back up, Laura nodded as best she could, and began to tell him all that Ludwig had said to her. Gilbert nodded his head at her, even though he had heard the entire thing already, he listened to her anyway.

"I see...I guess mein little bruder vas very cruel to you…" Gilbert said, as he gently patted her head. "But I'll have a talk vith him und tell him to treat you better from now on, okay, liebe?"

"Okay…" Laura said, as she looked at Gilbert, with a few tears left in her eyes. "So, that boy was your little brother?"

"Ja, he is. He usually isn't like zhis, but somezhing must have bothered him to act und treat you like zhis….und I apologize on his behalf, little vone…" Gilbert said, as he used his free hand to wipe her tears away from her eyes. "Zhere, all better now. Ve can't have you be crying like zhis, all zhe time around here."

"Thank…you…" Laura said softly as she looked towards the ground for a bit.

"You're velcome, liebe." Gilbert said to her, as continued to pat her head, gently. He decided to stay with her, until she knew that she would be alright.

Then, when he was done with helping Laura, he would go to deal with his little brother…

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**Well, it looks like Gilbert can we sweet sometimes, when he wants to and he can pull off the BigBro!Pru act well. I hope he gets to that some more often….**

**You'll just have to read and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! **

**The answer's will be revealed in the chapter!**

**Until next time everybody….3…2…1…PYO,PYO!~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the anime or manga. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. This is a Hetalia fanfic with an PrussiaxOC pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself. This will start as a T-rated fanfic or PG-13: for language, violence and some rude content (like comedy) for all you readers out there. But later on. . . the rating for the fanfic might go up for gore (anime: Bleach/naruto like gore), extreme violence, death scenes and 'spoilers'(very little or a lot, I'm not sure) that I might recommend that you be careful then, when reading it.**

**And it would be greatly appreciated if I could get some reviews on this story, to see how I'm doing or if I need to improve it. *PLEASE NO FLAMES OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS=THEY WILL BE DISMISSED IF I FIND ANY!* **

**A/N: ****sorry, it's been awhile since I updated this story. I've just been so busy with homelife and other stories that needed to be updated/done. But I will try to update this story as much can, so I hope you will still do R&R for support. As most have read, a couple of the chapters are having Ludwig with some parts in the story, but this is will be mostly PruXOC, *The reasoning will be explained in future chapters* but I still hope you enjoy it thought…**

* * *

**So anyway, enjoy the fanfic and onto chapter 7****…****Season Of Winter: Pt. 7**

_Sometimes, when the heart is demand, it takes a while for it to heal._

_It may take a few weeks, or 10 years for it to recover fully._

_But sometimes, it can heal quicker…._

_With a friend's care or a lover's concern. _

_Like an old saying says: You can't cover a broken heart with a bandage or wrappings. And some wounds, take longer to heal than others, depending on the situation…._

After dealing with Laura and her sad-depressed state, Gilbert gently patting her head and talking to her softly like. He kept doing it for about an hour, until she was fast asleep, using his lap as a pillow. Gilbert watched her sleep, her face looking peaceful and her face with a few tear stains left over from her crying.

He gave her a soft smile, as he gently picked her up and put her back into her bed, gently covering her sleeping from with the warm blankets. He watched her sleep for a bit more, before quietly leaving her bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

He walked down the hallway, wondering what to do with this situation. He needed to discipline his brother's actions, but he also needed to see what can do with the both of them.

"_Zhis isn't gut…I don't know vhat to do, if zhings keep acting like zhis." _Gilbert thought as he kept walking down the hallway, thinking hard like. "_Ludwig und her somehow need to get along, or zhis could get very ugly in a few months time. if only I could find a vay for zhem to like each ozher…"_

He kept thinking some more, as ideas and thoughts ran through his mind. After a few minutes, he got an idea….

A very awesome Gilbert like idea….

"_I got it! It's such a perfectly awesome idea!" _Gilbert thought to himself, as he felt a small smirk come across his face, at the idea he was thinking about. "_Vhy didn't I zhink of zhis before? It's so perfect, only zhe awesome me could figure it out! If I plan it out right, it vill vork perfectly…."_

_**He chuckled to himself as couldn't wait to see how both of them would handle this situation….**_

Ludwig was staring at the wall, feeling angry and moody like, as he heard a knock on his door. He turned his attention towards the knocking, as he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Ludwig, it's me! I'm coming in, okay?" He heard the voice of his brother, Gilbert, through the door. He still didn't say anything, as Gilbert opened the door and walked in, heading straight for Ludwig. Both brothers didn't say anything, as Gilbert looked at Ludwig, with a hard and strong looking look on his face.

Then, after a few minutes of silence, Gilbert suddenly spoke up, breaking the air of silence.

"Ludwig…I thought it over und came up vith a 'gut punishment' for you…." Gilbert said, as Ludwig didn't say anything, but sat and listened to his brother.

"Ja? Und zhat vould be…" Ludwig asked, as he saw a smirk come across his older brother's face. He knew that look and he knew that whenever he saw that smirk….

His brother had something evil or very stupid in mind, that he was gonna do…

"Ludwig…" Gilbert said in a fake sweet voice, that showed that he was totally pulling this stunt outta his ass. "From now on und until I say so….I am placing you in zhe girl's bedroom, vhich you vill stay und get along vith her."

Ludwig's jaw dropped as he stared in horror at his brother. What the hell was he thinking? And more importantly…what the hell was he smoking, to think of such a stupid idea?

Gilbert saw Ludwig face of horror, as he tried not to snicker and laugh at his face expression.

_**This was too much. Oh, he was so gonna enjoy every minute of 'Ludwig's punishment'…**_

"How long? How vill I be vith her bruder?" Ludwig said, as he wanted to know it quickly, not wanting to have this happened at all.

"It depends…if you can prove zhat 'you're truly sorry' und zhat zhis vill never happen again…." Gilbert said, as Ludwig still stared in horror. What did he mean by that, being 'truly sorry'?

What kind of game was his brother playing with him? And what was he trying to make him do?

And with that conversation ended, as Gilbert took Ludwig back to Laura's room, knowing that might start off a bit rough at first….

As they both walked back to her room, Gilbert knocked on the door softly before he opened it, to see if she was still asleep. She was, so it was perfect opportunity to get him in, without having a problem.

When Ludwig walked into the room as he just looked at the floor, he was told by Gilbert that he would be back in a few hours to check on them both to see if weren't causing any trouble.

Ludwig just stared at the floor some more, not knowing what he should do, as he made little circles in the floor, to keep him occupied for a while…

As Gilbert locked the door behind him, he knew that the first part of plan was going well so far. Now it was on to step 2 of his 'awesome' plan…

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**Ohhh, Gilbert is totally up to something! I wonder what he could be planning, this time? and what is Laura gonna do, when she wakes up and finds Luddy there?**

**You'll just have to read and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! **

**The answer's will be revealed in the chapter!**

**Until next time everybody….3…2…1…PYO,PYO!~ **


End file.
